The invention relates to a closure assembly and more specifically a resealable closure assembly for a container.
In the past a variety of resealable closure assemblies have been known. Most of these resealable closure assemblies have one or more disadvantages and there has been a continual search for a better resealable closure assembly. Quite often a person will open a container and not wish to use or consume the entire contents at that time. A large number of these containers have no structure for resealing the closure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly that is economical to manufacture.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly for a container that is easy to open and close.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly that can be used with a plastic container.